Fools
by AngelTalion
Summary: Angel has started a relationship with Faith but he has never forgotten Buffy. Though happy together Faith knows what she has to do. SONG FIC. FaithAngel ends BuffyAngel


Title: Fools (1/1)  
Author: Tali  
Disclaimer: I do not own the music, places, or characters used in this fanfic. It is a work written by me without consent by the owners of things you might recognize. I do not intend any copy write infringement. Please do not sue.  
Rating: Pg-13  
Feedback: Yes please, I love feedback.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I don't give a damn about my bad reputation..." The harsh words were sung by a harsh voice. The leather clad girl on stage, danced to the beat raw exuberance beating through her. "And I don't give a damn about my reputation, the worlds in trouble there's no communication!"

Angel watched shocked, as the harsh cords ended and Faith's body slowed swaying to the gently new rhythm and her voice came through pure and sweet. Cordelia and Wesley stood slack jawed, disbelieving what their eyes saw. Faith had been released a couple weeks earlier, but hadn't known where the new office was. They hadn't heard from her, so Angel had wanted to stop by the karaoke bar in hopes of getting some information on her. Instead they found her on the stage singing.

"She's great isn't she?" The owner smiled asking. Handing each person their drink of choice. Something he'd learned and quickly. "The spare slayer. Needed a job, money for a place to stay. She's a looker and a great singer." He smiled nodding as the crowd applauded Faith's last number. "She sings a few sets, get the crowd wanting to sing. Or just helps us cover on slow  
nights." He smiled calling her over. "Faith, they're here looking for you. Go home with Angel." He smiled moving away to talk to another customer.

"Hey guys." Faith smiled uneasily, avoiding looking at Wesley all together. "Ahh, look... I'm gonna split, I patrolled before work and I'm pretty bushed." She was slowly moving away. When Angel stood.

"You heard the man. I'm not in the mood for a drink. I'll talk to you guys at work tomorrow." Taking Faith's elbow he lead her out to his car. They drove back in comfortable silence.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Faith!" Angel growled storming down the hall, with the offending garment. Stopping in the doorway of her training room. She was fighting a punching bag, singing with the music blaring from the stereo. Flipping the switch on the radio, effectively catching her attention.

She turned glaring. "Hey! I'm practicing here!" Her arms crossed in the last 6 months of living with Angel, she'd learned it was ok to yell at him. He wouldn't lay a finger on her that might hurt. "Excuse you!" She continued in a petulant tone.

Glaring Angel held up the offending garments. "I've asked few things of you. Six months I ask only three things, don't leave wet towels on my leather..."

"Everything in the apartment." She rolled her eyes smirking.

"Don't bring guys home..."

"Hey, you just remember you pay the bill for the batteries." She hopped up on a table chugging water. That spilled sliding between the valley of her breasts, that were barley covered by the sports top she wore.

Redirecting his attention. "And DO NOT leave your under things hanging in the bathroom!" He tossed her the leopard print bra, and matching thong.

She caught them deftly having the decency to redden slightly before coming back at him cheekily. "Have to be hand washed and hang dried, Fang-Babe. Come on... you know you like 'em..." She smirked. Leaving the room. "Speaking of the bathroom. I need a shower... thanks for bringing me my undies!" Running down the hall, she heard him growling, and slammed the door locking it.

"FAITH! I was about to shower!" He was rewarded with laughing. The door opened and she threw a scrap of red lace at him.

"Put those in my room, so you won't have to see them when you come in the bathroom!" She laughed again, starting the shower.

Angel started at the scrap of silk and lace, with tiny strings attaching them. Shaking his head, tossing the underwear in her room. "I don't want to know how those are underwear." He sighed, shutting his door.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Yahh Ahhh!" She screech echoed through the building and Cordelia rolled her eyes. "No! I'm sorry really!" Faith squealed again laughing.

She ran down the hall hoping to get into their apartment and her room before he caught her. She wasn't fast enough. Angel caught her around the waist, tackling her to the carpeted floor, and began tickling her.

"Now what was that Faith? What were we saying about taking out a personal add... what was it? For a broody vampire, with a hair obsession and too much time on his hands?" His eyes crinkled in laughter and she tried to fight back, even tried to turn them, her legs opening to gain leverage.

Angel slipped between her legs to pin her down, when a fist struck his shoulder he growled and effectively pinned her wrists down. Her arousal hit his sensitive nose in seconds. The laughter died and instinct took over as he ground down into her.

Moaning Faith arched, eyes glazing, she opened her mouth to accept Angel's kiss. This wasn't the first kiss. They'd been living together for nearly two years now. Innocent and not so innocent kisses had been shared, but stopped long before they had ever reached this level.

Groaning Angel tore his mouth away, looking down into Faith's face, flush, her pouty mouth swollen, eyes glazed in lust. Quickly he pulled up moving away from her, standing he was about to help her up, when she rolled away.

Refusing to face him Faith, rolled standing in one clean stride. Making quickly for her bedroom. She was fighting tears and she wasn't going to cry for him. He wasn't even hers. Angel watched well aware the easy feelings between the two of them were gone. Beyond afraid their close relationship was being tested. Was he ready? Was she? Were they?

She was just three steps form her room when his arms went around her waist pulling her back against him, kissing her neck.

"Angel... I can't." She shook her head. Pulling away and turning to look him in the eyes. "I can't keep turning away."

"I don't want you too." He whispered, pulling her in close for a kiss. She returned eagerly. Picking her up, Angel carried Faith into his room, the door closing behind them.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Faith moaned rolling over snuggling next to Angel, wondering what had woken her up. Usually she would sleep the night through after Angel made love to her for hours. His arms came around her waist and Faith smiled, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Buffy..." He sighed, becoming fully content.

Faith's eyes closed, holding in the stinging tears. At first she'd accepted, this. His need and love for Buffy. Something she didn't even want to replace, or shadow. It was part of what made him Angel. Now, however, months into their relationship as lovers, he still clung to her. The realization that she loved him didn't startle Faith. Not near as much as it hurt.

There was a time when he'd nearly completely stopped whispering the other slayer's name in his sleep. Now it was happening more repeatedly. She also understood what it meant.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Ok, Faith. It's all set up. Now will you tell me why you want Buffy at the club, tonight?" Cordy glared. She could tell Faith was up to something. Something that was going to cost the brunette slayer greatly, and possibly hurt Angel more.

"You'll see, Cords. Don't worry, I haven't gonna all evil again." Faith smirked. Going back up the stairs to the apartment she shared with Angel. She had two and a half hours to finish up, get to the club and make sure everything was ready.

Angel walked in smiling, Faith had asked him to meet her here rather then at home. He smiled seeing her come out on stage in a maroon baby doll dress, and matching heals. She looked beautiful. The waiter brought him a drink, shaking his head, when Angel kept his gaze on the stage, almost not realizing he had a drink. He closed his eyes as the song started, loving her voice.

_**You don't me  
but I know who you are  
mind if I sit down  
do I look familiar?  
if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
thought we've not been introduced **_

Buffy sat at a corner table, ordered a drink, and was shocked to find Faith on stage. She had to admit that the other girl looked good. She looked healthy, like she was well cared for. The dark make up and black circles weren't as heavy, but a cloak of sadness hung over her, and Buffy couldn't help but see it. She smiled as the slow music started and Faith stood gazing at nothing, singing sweetly, Buffy was only mildly shocked to find Faith's voice so pretty.

_**I'm the fool  
in love with the fool  
who's still in love with you **_

Angel's eyes went wide at the words, his heart tugging. The double meaning in the song was hitting him, and this was only the first chorus. He swallowed, watching Faith for any sign.

**_If you've got a minute  
I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy  
but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
this ain't the first time  
he's done it before  
and it's hard to face the truth  
_  
**She sat stalk still, disbelieving what she was hearing. Every one knew about Faith and Angel. Buffy hadn't taken the news well, but she hadn't bothered the situation either. The tears glistening in Faith's eyes, made Buffy swallow, and start shaking her head.

_**I'm the fool  
in love with the fool  
who's still in love with you **_

**_now I know love  
is a fragile thing  
and I'm trying hard to make it last  
but it ain't easy  
holding on to my dream  
when he's holding on to the past  
_**  
At the same moment Angel's head began to shake. His hands as well. This wasn't happening. The tears that slid down Faith's cheeks were real. Silently he begged her to look at him, but she didn't her gaze never left it's point of fixation. That's when the envelope came to Angel's table.

_Angel, _

_It was fun. Thanks for helping me back on my feet. I don't know  
where I'd be without you. You need her. You love her. It's time to tell  
her the truth about the curse..._

The letter was unsigned, but he didn't need a signature, because inside the envelope was the silver chain and tiny charm dagger, he'd given her to wear. Something he'd worn for centuries.

**_just one more thing before I go  
I'm not hear to put you down  
you don't love him  
and that's a fact  
girl I've seen you around  
but you hold his heart  
in the palm of your hand  
and it's breaking mine in two  
_  
**It only took Buffy a few minutes, before she too was crying. There were lots of things she'd expected from tonight, but this was not one of them. So much had happened, there was just too much bad blood. Still, here she sat listening to the words. And just in case she hadn't gotten he message through the song, a tiny note was delivered to her.

_Buffy, _

_He loves you. He always has. He was just confused. There is so much  
bad between us. I've taken so much from you. Don't let me keep you from  
him. Don't hold me against him. The two of you belong together._

_**I'm the fool  
in love with the fool  
who's still in love with you  
I'm the fool  
in love with the fool  
who's still in love with you **_

Faith left the stage as soon as the song ended amidst applause. Taking the back exit, and getting in a taxi, she had waiting. Her tears continued down her face as the driver drove her across town to the bus station.

Buffy took only seconds to find Angel before flinging herself into his arms. He hugged back, tightly. Kissing the top of her head. Hours later, she smiled at him having awakened from a love induced sleep. Kissing him, she excused herself to the washroom.

Angel nodded getting up, when the door closed. Slipping on some boxers, he went to his jacket pulling out the note. He opened the drawer that held all of the things Faith had given him, and found it empty. Completely empty, even the burgundy box that held the claughdough ring, he had planned to give her on their anniversary was gone. He put the envelope in, and turned looking around.

His chest felt tight, and his jaw clenched. She'd erased herself from his home. Her pictures, pillows, even her dishes were gone. The room she'd once called her own had been turned back into a small study in less then a days time. He reentered his room, and found her drawers empty. The shirts and things she'd gotten for him, were also gone. The sheets were new, even a  
different color, a navy blue rather then her preferred whine color. She'd managed to completely leave him, with nothing to remind or haunt him.

Moving he opened his wallet assuring himself her picture was still there. Faith sat, smiling at the camera in a red bikini, sun beating down haloing her form, as she showed off her new tattoo. One on her inner ankle that matched the emblem on his shoulder. Putting away the picture he sat on the couch. Looking up he saw Buffy in the bedroom doorway dressed in one of his shirts.

"There isn't even a tampon in the bathroom." She whispered.

"Her scent has been erased, Buffy." He pulled the blond into his arms. "She's completely gone... I don't think she's coming back." He whispered kissing his love.

Buffy snuggled closer kissing him. "I'm not sorry, because I love you."

"I love you too Buffy." He kissed her back, holding her close, taking comfort in her tiny warm form, and how totally different she and Faith were from one another. He'd never ever wish for one to be the other, and he'd never mistake them.

"Hey, what's you're name pretty little girl?" The driver asked the brunette boarding his bus in a maroon dress, and heals.

Taking a seat by the window, her hand moved up, pulling a silver ball chain from inside her dress. Kissing the ring on the end, she looked up. "Faith… my name is Faith."


End file.
